


The Strange Moon

by SimmeringSun



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmeringSun/pseuds/SimmeringSun
Summary: While looking at the moon alone, Nami pines for Vivi. Someone she didn't expect goes and comforts her.





	The Strange Moon

Nami had never felt the way that she had felt when she was with Nefertari Vivi. The blue tumbling hair and the chocolate browns of her skin had left Nami breathless. The beautiful laughter and her smile that outshone the hot desert sun stuck to Nami’s brain like a magnet. She wanted more of Vivi: She wanted to always be with Vivi. 

The sun always sets eventually though, and soon the journey they shared had came to an end. Vivi was home at Alabasta with Crocodile and his crew defeated. She was happy and safe in her castle as the Strawhats ran away from the marines with a symbol of friendship on their wrists.

She always knew that she would have to leave Vivi behind and move on with her crew and her dream to make a map of the world.. She knew deep down that Vivi wouldn’t be coming with them on their journey. So why did she do it? Why did she fall in love with Vivi?

Nami sighs as she sits on the rail and looked at the thousands of stars above the Thousand Sunny. She used to wonder if her and Vivi were looking at the same stars and the same moon, but eventually she came to the realization that they were on different sides of the world now. Nothing connected them but distant memories that still burned bright in her mind and a stack of letters. 

Nami kept all of Vivi’s letters. They wrote about their current situations and the people around them. About how much they miss each other. Maybe it was Nami’s hopeful imagination, but the letters that Vivi sent seemed to always dance around or suggest something. Something that Nami knew they couldn’t ever have.

Nami clutches onto the letters in her hands and looks at that strange moon. A few tears slip out of her eyes and she curses under her breath. It was all foolish, this pining and hoping, but she couldn’t help it. She dreamt of having Vivi in her arms as they sailed around the world. A silly vision of a pirate and princess kissing under the same moon.

She’s so deep in her thoughts that she doesn’t notice the long yawn and the soft footsteps behind her.

“Nami?”, Luffy’s sleepy voice says as rubs his eyes and walks closer to her.

Nami almost falls overboard from surprise. She turns to look at her captain and quickly wipes away her remaining tears with the back of her hand. “Hey, Luffy.”, she greets her captain softly. Her voice cracks slightly due to her hoarse throat from crying and she hopes he doesn’t notice.

Luffy looks confused for a second before he looks at the clutched letters and the tear trails on Nami’s face and he understands. He may be a little slow, but he wasn’t stupid.

“I know you miss her.”, He states the obvious.

“Yeah.”, Nami says. She almost feels like laughing at the understatement. 

Luffy walks over and sits next to Nami on the rail. There’s silence and the soft sounds of the waves beneath them. Nami doesn’t know what to say so she says nothing. It was Luffy that broke the silence.

“You know, I’m really scared.”, Luffy says and Nami turns over to Luffy. Luffy seldom admits to fear like this in front of his crew members and nakama.

“Scared of what?”, Nami asks with concern. 

“Scared of my what I’m feeling.”, He says and Nami stays silent but urges him to continue. He fiddles with his fingers and looks down at the waters below.

“I feel funny when I’m with Torao. A good kind of funny that makes me smile and want to wrap my arms around him. I always feel like I’m going to explode when he really smiles. But I know that after we beat Doffy and Kaido, he will want to go away. I don’t want to go away from him, but I still want to get the One Piece.”, Luffy says. His eyes are darkened from the brim of his hat.

Nami holds her breath at this confession from her captain. Nami had to admit that she suspected it a little bit due to the interactions between her captain and the Surgeon of Death, but she thought she was just over analyzing. The constant hugs and touches of the shoulders Luffy gave the man that made a light blush appear on Law’s face. She should have noticed. Luffy was going to go through the same thing Nami was going through. Her heart clenched. Would the two of them always be looking at a moon different from what the people they loved were looking at?

“But..”, Luffy says as he lifts his head up and looks over to her. “As soon as I am pirate king and we all finish our goals, I’ll go back to him. I’ll go back to him and he’ll be jealous that I’m pirate king but he’ll still smile all the same. And we’ll go back to Vivi, and Kaya and whoever you guys want to. We’ll have so much to talk about by then, so many plans for us.”

“Luffy..”, Nami says as her eyes water again.

“We will go back to her again Nami, I promise.”, He says with his trademark grin that means that everything will be alright and Nami can’t help but give a watery smile back.

“Thank you Luffy. I’m sure Trafalgar feels the same way about you.”, She says.

“Shishishi, I know.”, He says as he scratches the back of his head and Nami laughs at his confidence.

They both look at the full moon.

“The moon is beautiful.”, Nami says softly.

“It is! I bet Vivi will be looking at that same moon in the morning.”, He says and Nami smiles.

She’ll have to settle for that until the day that her and Vivi can look at the moon together in each other’s arms. She’d wait eternity if she had to.

**Author's Note:**

> I've shipped Nami and Vivi for so long. I hope they meet again later in the show


End file.
